


Can't Help Myself No More

by demonflames92



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: CasxNath, M/M, MCL, Markona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonflames92/pseuds/demonflames92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's spring break for Sweet Amoris University. The ever-mischievous Markona (my candygirl) has decided to take action and help Castiel finally confess his feelings to Nathaniel. The question is, will Nath be able to put their past behind them? Read on to see for yourself. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spring Break Begins

Welcome to Sweet Amoris University. The college where your love story might just come true. We have courses for just about every degree but love coaching, sadly, is not one of them. Let us take a journey through the halls of both school and dorms. Who knows what story awaits us?

 

* * * * *

 

Another day of college classes had come to an end. Another day of mundane routines done with. The only good thing was that spring break could finally start. Everyone had plans but a certain red-head was getting ready to do the impossible. He was prepping for a beach break with his closest friends. He was out in his convertible waiting for some of the others to hurry up.

“Jeez they’re late.” he said and took a drag off his cigarette.

He’d signed up to be the main driver to their beach house they’d rented for the vacation. More like the beach house Markona’s family was letting them use. He shook his head and let a small smile cross his lips. That girl had managed to become a good friend of his in their senior year of high school and now was his confidante. Something he never expected he’d let her become.

“Sorry I’m late Cas.” Markona called, short green hair tied back in a tight bun. She had her ‘military dogs’ tank-top on and a pair of khaki capris.

“No prob. The other three still haven’t gotten here yet.” Castiel told her and popped the trunk so she could put her suitcase and backpack inside.

“Really?” she asked in surprise. She was usually the late one so this was unexpected.

“Yeah. Kentin and Alexy had to finish packing. Nath hasn’t gotten in contact at all except to remind me he was coming with us.” he said with a roll of his eyes.

Markona smirked at her friend’s reaction. She threw her stuff in his trunk and shut it. “So you gonna tell him while we’re on vacation?”

Castiel raised a brow in confusion before realizing what she was asking. “Why the hell should I tell you that?”

Markona puffed out her cheeks in a pout and crossed her arms. “Because I set this whole thing up so you could. You wouldn’t have gotten him to come along if it was just you.”

He shook his head, dark gray eyes glinting with annoyance. “Yeah. You’re right. He wouldn’t have agreed to come along. I’m still not telling you.”

“Promise to tell me his answer at least?” she asked him, honey-gold eyes alight with mischief. She held out a hand to him.

He shook her hand with a sigh. “Deal.”

They both had a smile on their faces before Kentin and Alexy showed up. Nathaniel not too far behind them. Everyone piled their stuff into the trunk and got into the car. Castiel had his music turned up for the road trip. Nathaniel was up front with him after winning a coin toss with Markona. Kentin and Alexy sat on either side of Markona in the backseat. The three of them talking about what plans they had for when they got to the beach. The rest of their group meeting them at the beach house.

“Too bad Armin had to catch up for the exams.” Alexy said with a sigh.

“Yeah. We could’ve gone a few rounds on Halo or Borderlands.” Markona said in a somewhat defeated voice.

“Hey now, you still got me. Hell even Castiel can probably kick your butt.” Kentin said teasingly, trying to cheer her up.

“Not sure. Cas doesn’t like to play video games with me anymore.” Markona said with a light laugh.

“Well we’ll see when we get there.” Castiel said, glancing in the rear view mirror at them.

“So who all is meeting us there?” Nathaniel asked, having not been told the final list of people showing up for the vacation.

Markona thought about it then dug a folded paper out of her shorts pocket. “You’ve got us five. Then Rosa, Leigh, Lysander, and Iris will be meeting us there. I gave them the address. Kim will try and meet up with us later in the break. She had some last minute studies to finish with. If Armin’s done with his then she’ll be dragging him with her. Melody and Violette both are staying with their families for the vacation. So...we may have anywhere between ten or eleven people by the time Monday rolls around.”

Nathaniel looked back at her in surprise. “You can fit that many people in your parents beach house?”

Even Castiel and Alexy were surprised. Kentin, however, just chuckled. Having grown up with her and all.

Markona blushed a bit at that. The tomboy almost never got such a red tint to her cheeks. “Well...it’s actually my grandfather’s beach house. My grandpa’s a doctor and kinda loaded. He said as long as we don’t tear up the place and clean it before leaving we can use it. Gave Kentin and I both a set of keys to the place too.”

“How come Kentin gets a set?” Alexy asked with a slight pout.

“I’ve known her family since we were kids. They know me and trust me enough.” Kentin answered with a kind smile. He was trying to hide the slight smugness he was feeling at getting a set of keys.

“I bet she had to show them a list of who would be there for you to get the keys.” Castiel said with a smirk.

Kentin’s smile faded some. That was pretty much what happened. Alexy and Markona both laughed a bit at that. Even Nathaniel was amused.

It wasn’t long before they made it to the beach house. Or rather beach mansion. It was a giant ocean-front mansion with far more rooms inside than it looked like it could hold. When the other car pulled up in front all eyes turned to Markona who just turned more red.

“My grandfather is rich ok? I wasn’t raised spoiled either. I had to do a lot of work to get to use this place for our vacation.” Markona said as she grabbed her backpack and suitcase before heading inside.

Everyone just followed suit, cars parked in the carport out front.

“So where do we room?” Iris asked.

“Well, my grandpa said he placed nameplates outside each room.” Markona said with a soft sigh and headed to the stairs. “There should be one room per person. Including those who may or may not show up. If anyone wants to bunk together they can. I don’t really care. That includes you two.” She winked at Rosa and Leigh. Both of them just smiled at her. “The rooms aren’t soundproof buuut we shouldn’t be able to hear too much.”

“Sounds nice.” Rosalya said with the faintest of blushes on her cheeks.

Everyone found their rooms and unpacked. They were given the mealtime schedules and flyers listing off different events that were happening during spring break.

The first couple days flew by pretty fast. Soon Kim and Armin had joined the group and unpacked in their designated rooms. Night of the third day had hit. Everyone was out front enjoying a barbecue that Iris and Kentin had put together. Markona had finally told Kentin how she felt and was wearing his dog tags. She smiled as she headed over to Castiel who was, once again, just standing in the background.

“Come to rub it in my face?” Castiel asked her with a smirk.

“You mean the fact that I can confess my feelings and you can’t?” Markona asked him with a smirk of her own.

“That doesn’t even remotely count. He’s had a crush on you for years.” Castiel told her with a roll of his eyes.

Markona just sighed. “Cas, just talk to him. You might be surprised. He could be fighting the same feelings.”

“You act like you know him.” he said in an accusatory manner.

She just glared at him a bit. “That’s not what I’m saying at all. I’m just saying if you don’t try and ask him, then you’ll never know. I don’t want you living your life with regrets okay?”

Castiel understood what she was saying and put a hand on her head, messing up her hair some. “I got ya punk. Now get back to your boyfriend before he gets the wrong idea.”

Her cheeks instantly turned pink. “R-right. Just think over what I said.” She quickly ran off towards the rest of the group.

Castiel sighed and stared after the group. Mainly a certain blond-haired young man he’d been fond of for more years than he’d like to admit. He had fallen hard for Nathaniel back in their junior year of high school but it just got worse over the last year. He wanted to tell Nathaniel but...he was almost certain he’d be rejected and he didn’t want to face that possibility.

“Hey Cas! You better get over here if you don’t want to miss out on the food!” Kentin called from the grill.

“Seriously you better hurry!” Iris called as well as she started making plates for everyone in their group.

“Alright, alright, I’m coming guys.” Castiel said with a light laugh.

He made his way to the group and enjoyed some barbecue with them. He couldn’t keep from laughing with them and enjoying the occasional prank of the ever mischievous Markona. By the end of the night he’d gotten dragged into a couple of games of volleyball out on the beach and helped light up the night with some sparklers. Everyone made their way back to their rooms and crashed for the night. Well, almost everyone.


	2. An Unintended Confession

Castiel stood up on the rooftop and tried to calm his mind. He wanted Nathaniel. He wanted to be the reason for his smile and laugh. He hated how much he damn near needed that goody-two-shoes.

“I figured you’d be hiding up here.” called the very voice he didn’t need when he was feeling so vulnerable.

“What’s it to ya?” Castiel asked, not turning to face the man he loved so much.

“What? I’m not allowed to be a little worried over a friend?” Nathaniel asked as he came over to the rail of the roof that Castiel was leaning on.

“Worried?” Castiel asked, a hint of suspicion to his voice.

“You’ve been acting different. I thought you might want to talk to someone.” Nathaniel said with a sigh.

“Like you would know.” Castiel told him though he couldn’t help but wonder why Nathaniel was so worried over him.

Nathaniel stared him down, almost glaring at him. “Look, I get we don’t always see eye-to-eye but we are friends. Maybe not the closest but that doesn’t change how I see us.”

Castiel scoffed at him and then stared him down. “What if I want to change how you see us? What if I want you to see things differently?”

“How do you mean?” Nathaniel asked him, light brown eyes shining in curiosity.

Castiel’s dark gray eyes narrowed. He looked away from Nathaniel now. Not really sure how to word this. “Forget it.”

Nathaniel didn’t move his gaze at all. “Forget it? That’s really your answer?”

_ No. I just don’t think I can handle wording it. _ Castiel thought as he stayed quiet.

“I don’t even know why I bothered coming up here. I should have known you’d just shut me out.” Nathaniel said and turned to leave. “If you’d let people in the way you do Marko and Lysander, maybe you’d be happier.”

Castiel bit his lip as Nathaniel said that. He could hear Nathaniel headed off towards the stairwell that led back inside. He ran after him and grabbed Nathaniel’s wrist just before he got hold of the doorknob. Nathaniel looked at him in a mixture of confusion and annoyance.

“Suddenly want to talk?” Nathaniel asked him, trying to bite back the bit of annoyance he felt. Though he wasn’t sure what to think with the surprised expression on Castiel’s face.  _ Did he even plan this? _

Castiel couldn’t even register what he was doing. He’d just grabbed Nathaniel’s wrist without any thought. He didn’t let go, though he could see Nathaniel wasn’t even trying to get out of his grasp. He gulped and searched Nathaniel’s eyes before deciding it was now or never. He pressed Nathaniel back against the door.

Nathaniel searched Castiel’s eyes. He could feel his body tense up. As if expecting to get hit or something. With his past though, it was a pretty natural reaction. He felt Castiel let go of his hand and clutch his shirt collar before kissing him. Nathaniel blinked a moment as he tried to register what was happening.

_ Castiel’s...kissing me? _ Nathaniel thought as his eyes widened. He wasn’t even sure if he liked this.

Castiel stepped back after a moment and noticed the confusion in Nathaniel’s widened eyes. He bit his lip again and let go of Nathaniel. “Shit, I shouldn’t have done that.”

Nathaniel looked down now. His bangs hiding his eyes. “So that’s why...you’ve been acting weird lately.”

“Yeah.” Castiel said and looked away. “I’m not apologizing for that. I...do feel that way about you.”

Nathaniel didn’t know how to take this sudden confession. Let alone the kiss he’d just been given. He wasn’t mad. He wasn’t annoyed. Those were the two emotions he expected to feel. Instead he was just confused.

Castiel’s embarrassment was starting to eat at him. “Say something will ya?”

Nathaniel looked up at him now and smiled lightly at the faint sign of Castiel’s embarrassment. “I’m not mad, if that’ll put your mind at ease.”

Castiel looked over at him, unsure if that really put him at ease with his heart racing as fast as it was.

“I’m not really sure how I feel about this.” Nathaniel answered honestly, “But I know I’m not angry or upset. Just...confused.”

Castiel let out a small sigh of relief. “That’s something I guess.”

Nathaniel stood straight and shoved his hands into his pockets. “So...how long?”

“What do you mean?” Castiel asked him.

Nathaniel looked away. “How long have you liked me?”

Castiel was a little surprised by the question. “Junior year.” he answered quietly.

Nathaniel looked back to him just to see how much this was embarrassing for Castiel. Though it wasn’t that much less embarrassing for him.

“That long?” Nathaniel questioned and gave a soft smile. “I promise you’ll get an answer by the time this vacation ends.”

Castiel’s eyes widened at that. He couldn’t help but smirk. He held a hand out to Nathaniel. “Shake on it.”

Nathaniel chuckled. “Promise.” He took Castiel’s hand only to get pulled into another kiss. Part of him expected that outcome. The other part not so much. He didn’t even fight it. He felt his eyes close as Castiel wrapped an arm around his waist to hold him closer.

Castiel hadn’t intended to kiss him again but his desire had won over. He wanted to taste more of Nathaniel. He wanted to explore more of him and feel their bodies connect but he knew he couldn’t push too far. This kiss goodnight was all he’d allow himself. Even this was pushing his restraint to its limits.

“C-Cas...” Nathaniel murmured into the kiss. This wasn’t going to be an easy next few days. That kiss was telling him that much.

Castiel felt himself get heated up more when he heard Nathaniel murmur his name. He trailed kisses to Nathaniel’s neck, nipping lightly along the way.

“Y-you’re hardly...being...fair...” Nathaniel whimpered in Castiel’s arms.

Castiel smirked against Nathaniel’s neck. “Trust me...this is being plenty fair with how much I want to do.”

Nathaniel couldn’t help the blush that crossed his cheeks. “Wh-what?” he gasped.

“You heard me.” Castiel answered and kissed Nathaniel tenderly on the lips once more before slowly letting him go.

“Should I be worried about any unexpected night time visits?” Nathaniel asked with a faint smirk upon his lips.

“Might want to lock your door just in case.” Castiel replied, obviously teasing.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Nathaniel said with a light laugh. He headed down the stairs towards his room after that.

Castiel let out a sigh. “Well he didn’t say ‘no’ and he seemed to enjoy it.” He lit up another cigarette and took a drag. “This is going to make me insane. I can already tell.”

Little did he know that Nathaniel was in his room, leaning up against the bedroom door, with a bright blush over his face and his hand over his lips. He could tell that if this kept up he’d become more confused about what Castiel was making him feel. He moved his hand from his lips to his chest and clutched his shirt just above his heart. His mind was racing. He could still feel Castiel’s lips on his own. He could still feel those strong arms wrapped around him.

Nathaniel shook his head and locked his bedroom door. He stripped down to his boxers and slipped under the covers of his bed. “Dammit. This is gonna make me insane.”


	3. The Morning After

The next day everyone was up and enjoying a big breakfast that Markona had made with the help of Kentin and Iris. Eggs, french toast, and bacon. With drink choices of milk, orange juice, and grape juice. Everyone seemed to be pretty energetic but the group was missing a certain blond-haired young man.

“Cas, can you go wake him up?” Rosalya asked as she poured her juice.

“Why should I wake him?” Castiel asked her.

“Because you’re the only one who’s finished their meal.” Rosalya said with a smirk. She had her suspicions about his feelings towards Nathaniel and he knew how clever she was.

“Fine. Whatever.” Castiel said and headed out. He could faintly hear her calling a ‘thank you’ to him as he headed up the stairs.

_ Though I could always wake him with a kiss if I wanted. _ Castiel thought but shook it off. He just headed towards Nathaniel’s bedroom door and knocked on it.

“Yo Nath! Get up!” Castiel called into the room. He waited a few minutes but heard no sound at all. He tried to open the door but it was locked. He glowered at the doorknob now. He hadn’t expected Nathaniel to take him seriously. “Nath get your ass outta bed!”

He heard some movement from the other side of the door. Soon enough he could hear the click of the door being unlocked. It opened to show a very pissed looking Nathaniel.

“I’m trying to sleep.” Nathaniel grumbled.

“I’m trying to keep you from starving.” Castiel said, ever-cocky grin in place.

“I’ll eat something later.” Nathaniel replied with a yawn.

“I doubt there will be any leftovers. Come on.” Castiel said and reached a hand out to him, trying to grab for his wrist.

Nathaniel smirked and caught Castiel’s wrist, pulling him into the room and shutting the door. He had Castiel’s back against his chest, arm that reached for him now pinned behind his back, and the rest of him pinned to the door.

“The hell are you doing?” Castiel questioned, a hint of bitterness in his voice.

Nathaniel just scoffed at him and bit down lightly on Castiel’s shoulder, causing a gasp to escape his lips. Nathaniel ran his free hand over Castiel’s neck lightly.

“Nath, what are you doing?” Castiel whispered, not wanting to admit how good this felt right now.

Nathaniel suckled on Castiel’s shoulder where he’d bitten him, making sure it would leave a hickey. He then trailed his way up Castiel’s neck and whispered into his ear, “Payback.”

Castiel’s eyes widened at that word. He wasn’t sure if he should be pissed or excited about this turn of events. All he knew was he needed out of there if he was going to retain any restraint he had towards this idiot. He elbowed Nathaniel with his free arm, causing him to be released in the process, and turned to face him. Nathaniel had stumbled back and fallen onto the bed. Castiel gulped when he saw that. Not to mention he could now see Nathaniel was wearing only his boxers.

“What was that for?” Nathaniel questioned as he held his stomach. “That hurt.”

Castiel’s expression turned annoyed real fast at that. “The hell you think it was for you idiot!” He hissed at him, hoping to some great power above that no one walked in here. Not after Nathaniel decided to rile him up.

Nathaniel blinked a moment and looked up at Castiel. He seemed genuinely confused by the situation he was in.

“You just bit me.” Castiel snapped at him.

Nathaniel sighed and got up. He went over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans, slipping them on as he started to understand what happened. “To be completely honest, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You’re kidding me right?” Castiel asked him.

“Afraid not.” Nathaniel said, a sheepiush grin on his face. “I’ve had a tendency to sleep-walk for the past month. I usually lock my door at night because of that. So I only remember getting elbowed and knocked on my ass for something I may or may not have done.”

Castiel locked the door and walked over to Nathaniel now. He pulled down his shirt sleeve and had Nathaniel look at his shoulder. “So you don’t remember doing that to me?”

Nathaniel’s cheeks turned a hint red but he shook his head. “N-not really.”

Castiel stared at him, suspicion in his eyes. “But it reminds you of something.”

Nathaniel looked away now. He went to grab a shirt from the dresser but Castiel stopped him. Placing a hand on either side of Nathaniel, making him stuck between the dresser and Castiel. Nathaniel gulped at that. The hickey was reminiscent of something alright.

“Did I...say anything?” he asked quietly.

“One word.” Castiel told him. “Payback.”

Nathaniel’s blush reached the tips of his ears now as he stared down at the dresser.  _ He made me feel all those things last night...and I acted on them in my dreams. I didn’t expect myself to act on them when I sleep-walk. _

“What does that mean?” Castiel asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice still. Both from letting himself get riled up so easily and from Nathaniel not remembering anything.

“It was something in my dream.” Nathaniel whispered. “That’s all you need to know.”

“You giving me a hickey was too?” Castiel asked him.

Nathaniel couldn’t deny it but he didn’t want to admit anything either. He didn’t exactly know what he felt towards his friend. He just knew that for some reason what Castiel had done to him the night before...it got him heated up and he wanted to pay Castiel back for that. So his dream took on a scene of it’s own and made him damn near dominate Castiel.

Castiel chuckled and ran a hand down Nathaniel’s bare back. “Your silence speaks volumes.” He could feel Nathaniel’s muscles tense and relax under his touch. He wanted to do more but he restrained himself. “Throw on a shirt. They want you to eat something before we all head out for the boardwalk.”

“Right.” Nathaniel said but then looked over to Castiel.

“Don’t worry. I’ll cover your love bite.” Castiel teased, a playful smile crossing his lips as he fixed his shirt and jacket.

Nathaniel nodded and grabbed a shirt, slipping it on. He put his jacket over it and headed downstairs not long after Castiel.


	4. Boardwalk Competition

The group had made it to the boardwalk where everyone made their way straight to the amusement park. Kentin, Alexy, and Markona had run off towards the roller coasters. Leigh and Rosalya had headed off towards the ‘river of love’ and Lysander had gone off with Iris somewhere. Kim and Armin were sitting at the table next to Nathaniel and Castiel. The four of them were trying to decide how many game booths to hit. Kim had taken custody of one of Markona’s cameras since their groups had split up and Markona wanted pics of their time here.

“We should hold a competition.” Armin said with a grin. “The four of us will go to the same booths and mark who wins and loses at each booth. The one with the most points wins. The loser has to do one thing for the winner. No questions asked, no restrictions.”

Kim seemed to be considering this. “I like it. You got a deal.”

Castiel smirked and nodded. “I’m in. Could be fun.”

“Why not. We are on vacation after all.” Nathaniel said with a sigh. Certain he was going to regret this by the end of it.

The quartet hit most all the game booths. They seemed to be tying it up pretty well. None of them winning ahead of the others. They’d gained quite a few prizes that would likely be handed off to Markona to donate somewhere. The final game of choice was a shooting game. Try to shoot the prize off the shelves. Armin and Kim had both failed, if only barely. Nathaniel and Castiel were up and both had their guns aimed.

“Go!” the booth owner shouted and they both shot off one of the smaller prizes.

They shot again, both hitting a small prize again. Final shot and Castiel missed his target. Nathaniel shot down one of the bigger prizes and won the competition.

“Who knew you’d be the winner?” Armin said with a light laugh as they headed off towards the food court to meet with the group.

“Based on our chart, Castiel lost in the end. Barely though.” Kim said as she held up the chart she’d been keeping track of.

Castiel rolled his eyes then looked to Nathaniel. “A deal’s a deal. So what should I do?”

Nathaniel gave a nervous laugh. “I’ll tell you later. I’d have to figure out something for you to do first.”

“You could make him do something embarrassing.” Armin suggested.

“Or dangerous.” Kim added in.

“You two trying to kill me?” Castiel asked as he saw the food court up ahead.

“I’ll figure something out.” Nathaniel told them and shoved his hands into his pockets. An innocent grin upon his face. At least, innocent to those who didn’t know him well enough to see the impish gleam in his eyes.

“I’m starting to regret going along with you guys on that competition.” Castiel said, partially joking.

They reached the food court and saw that most everyone had already beat them there. Food and drinks had already been ordered by some of them.

“You all seem happy about something.” Alexy said with smile.

“Nath won our competition and now Cas has to do one thing for him. We’re entertained.” Armin answered.

“Nath hasn’t come up with anything though.” Kim answered as she sat down by Iris.

“Well I can’t come up with something if you keep putting me on the spot.” Nathaniel answered them.

Night fell and the boardwalk lit up with an almost romantic feel to the lights. They all headed in their separate directions again for their bits of fun. In the process, Nathaniel and Castiel ended up left together. Nathaniel still hadn’t given Castiel his ‘order’ yet. He looked to his friend and gave a weak smile.

“I know it might give off the wrong impression but...wanna go on the ferris wheel?” Nathaniel asked him.

“You ask that realizing what people will think of you?” Castiel asked him, unsure of what Nathaniel was even thinking.

“Yeah...but it’s the only place I can think of that I can talk to you in private without heading back to the house.” Nathaniel answered as he tried to stay a bit collected.

Castiel just shook his head and sighed. “Alright, but make sure you have a story otherwise the others will get the wrong idea.”

Nathaniel just nodded as they headed off towards the ferris wheel. The two of them walked in silence. Both unsure what to say. Nathaniel wanting to talk to Castiel privately as best he could. Castiel wanting to know what was going through Nathaniel’s head. The ferris wheel line was surprisingly small for how huge the thing was.

After following the line in silence, they finally made it to the front. The guy running the ride looked over at them and raised a brow. “Together or separate?”

“Together.” Nathaniel answered and grabbed Castiel’s wrist, trying to make sure he didn’t bail out on him.

The guy running the ride just chuckled and nodded. He opened the doorway to the ferris wheel carriage. “Have fun on your date boys.”

Before they even got a chance to reply, the guy had already shut the door on them.

Both of them sat down on either side as the ride began. Castiel just looked out the window. He wasn’t sure what was going on but Nathaniel seemed to be seriously debating on something.

“Nath?” Castiel called out to him.

Nathaniel looked over at him before crossing to the other side of the carriage as steadily as possible. He sat down beside Castiel and took his hand now.

Castiel searched Nathaniel’s eyes a moment, trying to read him.

“You want to know what my ‘order’ will be right?” Nathaniel asked quietly as he looked away. There was a faint red tint to his cheeks.

“Yeah. I would like to know.” Castiel answered him.

Nathaniel lightly squeezed Castiel’s hand in his. “I want you to answer a couple questions for me then.”

Castiel watched Nathaniel closely. He wanted so badly to just hold him close and calm him. Ever since last night, Nathaniel just seemed a bit on edge around him. He didn’t like it. “Okay. What do you want to know?”

Nathaniel gulped and gave Castiel’s hand another light squeeze. “Why did you choose me?”

Castiel just sighed and leaned back. “You act like I had a choice in the matter.”

“What do you mean?” Nathaniel asked in surprise.

“I did everything to not fall for you. I dated a couple girls to try and see if that would change things...but I couldn’t ever get you out of my head.” Castiel answered him, “Hell, anytime I saw you get close to someone I could feel myself get jealous. I thought I was just being stupid and reading the situation wrong. Then it just got...I couldn’t stop myself from wanting you even more. It just kept happening.”

Nathaniel’s eyes widened in surprise. He hadn’t expected that kind of answer. “So you just fell for me?”

Castiel looked over at him. “Weren’t you listening? That’s exactly what I was saying. I fell for you. Everything about you. You both drive me insane yet intrigue me more.”

Nathaniel glanced over at him and could see the embarrassment on Castiel’s face. He couldn’t help but smirk a bit at that. He lifted his free hand to Castiel’s cheek. “I have one more thing to ask you.”

“And what’s that?” Castiel asked him, feeling a bit anxious at this point.

Nathaniel leaned in and whispered in his ear. “Stay with me tomorrow night. I want you to show me exactly how you feel.”

Castiel gulped when he heard that. “You realize what you’re asking right?”

“I realize. I want to know more on this love you say you have for me.” Nathaniel told him. He then sat back a bit.

“You know what could happen and yet you still--” Castiel started but Nathaniel placed his fingers over his lips.

“I told you already, I understand what I’m getting into.” Nathaniel told him sternly, “Besides, the deal of the competition says ‘no questions asked’ and ‘no restrictions’ with what I can have you do.”

Castiel smirked and pulled Nathaniel’s fingers off his lips. “Fine. Just know I won’t hold back then.”

“I’m counting on that.” Nathaniel said and then, without a second thought, kissed Castiel’s cheek lightly.

Castiel’s eyes widened a moment. He smiled and kissed Nathaniel’s lips. He made sure to hold back for now. He kept the kiss light and tender. He wanted Nathaniel to come to him. He wanted to win his heart. He didn’t want to push him too much. What he didn’t expect was that Nathaniel actually kissed him back. He could feel Nathaniel clutching to his shirt. His heart raced with this new turn of events. He slowly broke the kiss and smirked.

“Careful Nath. I won’t be able to hold back if you keep that up.” Castiel whispered in an almost flirtatious manner.

Nathaniel let go of him and looked away, fingers lightly running over his own lips. He hadn’t meant to react that way at all. It was almost instinctual.

The ride soon ended and Castiel let go of Nathaniel’s hand. He got off the ride and waited for Nathaniel who just barely managed to collect himself in time. The two of them headed back towards the food stands again.

“You want something to drink?” Castiel asked as he looked to Nathaniel.

“S-sure.” Nathaniel murmured, still unsure why he kissed Castiel back.

Castiel could see the confused panic on Nathaniel’s face now that they were off the ride. He shook his head and just put a hand on Nathaniel’s shoulder. “If it’s got you that mixed up then I’ll stay away for a while. I may not act like it, but I actually do give a damn about you.”

Nathaniel nodded and shoved his shaking hands into his pockets. “I know. I just...don’t understand all of this.”

“Maybe some part of you gives a damn about me too.” Castiel said nonchalantly as he shrugged his shoulders.

“Yeah...that might be it.” Nathaniel replied quietly, “But I don’t want to give a half-hearted response. We may not be close...but you deserve better than a half-assed answer.”

Castiel just snickered and led them to get drinks. “Maybe so but don’t force yourself either. That’s not going to help anyone.”

Nathaniel followed him. “Yeah, but I meant what I said. That request still stands.”

Castiel raised a brow at that. “You sure?”

“I’m sure. I’ll take tomorrow to clear my head. If anything, you can just tell them I came down with something so they don’t worry.” Nathaniel told him quietly.

Castiel shook his head and gave a sigh. “If that’s what you want then I’ll go with it. Just know that I don’t want to push you. If you begin to panic again...I’m backing down.”

Nathaniel looked at him in surprise.  _ He’d go that far...just for me? He really cares that much about what this has done to me? _

Castiel stepped up in front of the drink stand and looked back to Nathaniel. “What did you want to drink? I’m buying.”

“A water is fine.” Nathaniel replied as calmly as possible.

Castiel nodded and looked to the woman running the stand. “One water and one coke.”

The woman nodded and got them their drinks. Castiel paid her and handed over Nathaniel’s drink. The two of them walked around the area to try and find the others after that. Silence fell between them as they continued walking.

 

Time passed and everyone had returned to the house for dinner and sleep. Markona had gathered the cameras she let everyone borrow and was working on putting them on her laptop so she could later print them out to add to her scrapbooks she had for them. Everyone knew she’d be in her room the rest of the night to fix up the pictures and make them look perfect.

“Damn....” Kentin murmured as he leaned back in his seat. “I wish she would let me at least be in there with her.”

“You should know by now that she gets like this with a project.” Alexy teased him.

“Yeah. Especially when you’ve known her longer than any of us.” Kim told him.

Kentin just glared at them. “Yeah I know. It still drives me crazy. I barely get to see her as is and now she’s hiding in her room.” He let out a sigh, looking pretty well defeated.

“We still have the rest of the week. That’s about four days. You’ll just have to take her out somewhere for just the two of you.” Iris told him with a smile.

They were all hanging out in the game room inside the beach house. Kentin was supposed to be helping the others with some of their studying for when they all headed back to their colleges. They had to get their last bit of work caught up before the vacation was over so they wouldn’t have to cram it in at the last minute.

While those four were working on their homework, Armin and Lysander were chilling in a room with Leigh and Rosalya. The four of them were working on some possible activities for them to take part in the next day. Especially now with Nathaniel having claimed not feeling well and Castiel choosing to stay and help keep an eye on him

Up on the rooftop though, Castiel was trying to calm himself down after the events of the day. He couldn’t believe what happened between him and Nathaniel back in the ferris wheel. Let alone that Nathaniel had even suggested them going on the ferris wheel.

_ Stay with me tomorrow night. I want you to show me exactly how you feel. _ Nathaniel’s words kept running through his mind as he stared out at the night sky.

“That damn idiot.” Castiel muttered, “Does he have any idea what he’s putting me through here?”

Though for a moment the memory of Nathaniel’s panicked and confused expression replayed across his mind. He felt a hint of guilt stab at him. He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. “Then again, this has to be hard on him too.”

Castiel ran his fingers over the hickey that Nathaniel had given him earlier that day. Just feeling it reminded him of the almost sadistic look Nathaniel had in his eyes. That very look which had sent Castiel’s own heart racing and made him want more. He shook his head again and let out another sigh.

“Dammit!” he hissed as he tried to calm himself again.

_ Stay with me tomorrow night. I want you to show me exactly how you feel. _ Nathaniel’s words once again ran through his head and he couldn’t take it anymore.

Castiel headed back towards his room and shut the door behind him. He just stripped down to his boxers and crashed, tired of trying to figure out what to do with this whole mess he’d gotten himself into.


	5. Deal Breakers

_ “C-Cas...” Nathaniel’s murmurs were sending Castiel higher and higher. _

_ Castiel trailed kisses over Nathaniel’s bare chest as he ran his hand down, slow and sensually, to Nathaniel’s waist. He tugged lightly at the button, unfastening it completely. He could hear a gasp escape Nathaniel’s lips as he tugged down his pants and boxers. _

_ “Don’t...tease me...so much...” Nathaniel murmured as he squirmed a bit under Castiel’s fiery touch. _

_ “Don’t make it so easy then.” Castiel whispered before running his thumb lightly over Nathaniel’s tip. _

_ Nathaniel let out a small moan and the heated blush spread across his face. _

_ Castiel pressed a kiss to Nathaniel’s lips, wanting to taste more and more of him. He could feel Nathaniel run his fingers into his hair and press him into a deeper kiss. Castiel ran his thumb over Nathaniel’s tip more and slowly massaged his member. _

_ A moan escaped Nathaniel into their shared kiss as he clutched to Castiel. He ran his hand over Castiel’s pants, trying to get them off him. Castiel pinned his hand above his head and slowly broke the kiss, a smirk plastered on his face. _

_ “Not right now. Let me pleasure you tonight.” Castiel said before lightly biting Nathaniel’s shoulder. _

_ “C-Castiel....!” Nathaniel exclaimed and clutched tightly to him. _

 

Castiel slowly opened his eyes to see he’d just had another one of his dreams. He rolled out of bed and yawned. The clock in his room read that it was noon. He couldn’t believe he’d slept in so long.

A knock came to his bedroom door and not two moments later he heard Nathaniel’s voice. “C-can I come in?”

Castiel threw on some pants and opened the door. “What do you want?”

Nathaniel had his school bag over his shoulder and was looking almost defeated. “Just...some company.”

Castiel placed his fingers under Nathaniel’s chin and lifted it to look him in the eyes. He could see the mixture of fear and worry in his eyes that he tried to hide.

“The silence is letting memories creep up your spine I take it?” Castiel asked him. With what happened while they were in highschool, Nathaniel having been physically beaten by his father, Castiel knew that sometimes would resurface when Nathaniel was left alone too long.

Nathaniel didn’t answer. He just looked away, waiting for an answer. His silence speaking volumes about the situation.

“Alright. Come on in. There’s a nightstand by the bed that you can work with. I planned to get a bit of last minute studies done today anyway.” He said and let go of Nathaniel. He stepped aside to let him through.

“Thanks.” Nathaniel murmured and sat on the bed, using the nightstand as a desk. He pulled out a pencil, notebook, and textbook before going straight to work.

Castiel gave a sigh and just shook his head. He went to the mini-fridge that was hiding in his room. Something he was grateful Marko’s grandparents had setup in the rooms. “Want a drink? Preferably non-alcoholic.”

Nathaniel gave a half-hearted smile. “And here I was hoping for some vodka.”

Castiel raised a brow. “You’re joking right?”

Nathaniel gave him a look like ‘duh’ and went back to his work.

“Water it is.” Castiel said and grabbed a couple water bottles from the mini-fridge. He tossed one onto the bed by Nathaniel, making sure not to hit him.

“Thanks. Really.” Nathaniel said and placed the water bottle on the nightstand by his work, which he immediately went back to.

Castiel sat on the floor, back leaning against the side of the bed. He pulled out his notebook, pencil, and textbook as well. He did have a bit of schoolwork to finish as well. He couldn’t help but glance at Nathaniel from the corner of his eye every once and a while though.

_ Is he going to be okay? Should I tell him to call off that little deal of his? Would he get pissed if I tried to call that off? _ Castiel thought as he sighed and just put his attention back on his work, letting those thoughts slowly drift to the back of his mind.

Castiel had gotten behind on his trigonometry work. He had far too many problems for his homework that he had been putting it off till now. Why take trig if you don’t like it? Well he was kind of a glutton for punishment in that department. Plus he knew it would look good to future bosses if he passed that class.

“Quit worrying. I’m an adult. I’ll be fine.” Nathaniel said, as if reading Castiel’s mind.

Castiel looked back over at him. Nathaniel hadn’t even torn his gaze from his work. It was just that he somehow knew what was on Castiel’s mind. Though, given everything Castiel had told him lately, it didn’t surprise him as much as he thought it would.

“I’m not worried. Though you aren’t fine. Not if you still are tormented by those memories like this.” Castiel responded, working out some of the answers to his homework in his notebook now.

Nathaniel shook his head and gave an annoyed sigh. “Yeah. I know. But I will be.”

“How do you figure that?” Castiel asked, hoping he didn’t sound like an ass.

“Because my schoolwork has been a great distraction for the past few years. Let alone my part-time job.” Nathaniel told him before going back to his work.

“So you’re just going to distract yourself? You do realize that’s almost the same as running away right?” Castiel questioned him, looking back at his own work.

“It’s better than crying to someone like a whiny kid.” Nathaniel retorted.

“So you’ll let yourself drift away to dark places when left alone and lock yourself away in the middle of the night?” Castiel asked him, erasing part of his work that didn’t look right to him.

“It’s just easier that way Cas.” Nathaniel answered, another annoyed sigh escaping him.

Castiel shook his head at that. “I’m calling tonight off. You clearly have some sorting out to do and I’m not gonna add to that. In fact, once the others get back you should probably get the hell outta my room.”

Nathaniel dropped his pencil and stared him down at that point. “We made a deal. You can’t back down on that.”

Castiel closed his books and looked over to Nathaniel. “Yeah, I can. I’m not typically one for breaking deals but I promised you that I wouldn’t push you. Just as you promised me you wouldn’t give me a half-assed answer. There’s no way in hell that you can give a clear answer in your state. It would be the same as me pushing you into a god damn corner. The hell do you take me for Nath? I’m not an idiot and I’m sure as hell not an asshole! Not when it comes to things like this!”

Nathaniel’s eyes narrowed but he looked away. He hadn’t expected Castiel to snap at him. Then again Castiel hadn’t meant to snap at him. He just didn’t like the way Nathaniel was thinking right now.

“You can’t call it off...” Nathaniel said quietly, as if pleading him.

Castiel raised a brow at that and got up. He pulled Nathaniel to his feet by the collar of his shirt and got in his face. His expression wasn’t bitter. He searched Nathaniel’s eyes, trying to understand what was going on in that thick skull of his.

“Don’t toy with me Nath. Just because you’re unsure about this whole thing, doesn’t mean I am. Don’t come pleading to me like some damned lovesick puppy and act like you can wrap me around your finger. I care a great deal about you and will not be a damn toy.” Castiel explained to him sternly. “I won’t throw you out of here right now because I know how you get when left to yourself. But I’m calling tonight off unless you can give me a good reason, a damn good reason, as to why I should go in your room tonight.”

Nathaniel searched his eyes. He could tell that Castiel wasn’t messing around. Every word he spoke he really meant. Nathaniel looked away, defeated. “I don’t want to be left alone.” he whispered, knowing Castiel could still hear him.

Castiel let go of Nathaniel and rolled his eyes. “Then get a girlfriend. I’m not gonna come in your room and ‘show you my love’ as you put it, just because you’re lonely.”

“It isn’t like that.” Nathaniel told him, the fight having left his voice. “I’m not like you.”

Castiel scowled at him and sat back down. He opened his books and went back to work. “I’m not kicking you out right now. Just work on your schoolwork or something. I don’t give a damn. Join the others when they get back though. I’m not the best of company for you. Not with the friction we have.”

“Right.” Nathaniel said, his voice hollow. He sat back down in front of his books.

Castiel fought the urge to light up right now. He really needed a cigarette to calm his nerves but he also had just told Nathaniel he wasn’t going to leave him alone. He shook his head again, frustrated with the current situation. He would catch Nathaniel watching him occasionally from the corner of his eye. He assumed it was probably a precaution. Nathaniel just wanted to make sure he didn’t leave yet...or that he wasn’t going to become aggressive. Whatever the case, it just made Castiel that much more frustrated.

 

The two of them sat in silence for the next few hours as they worked on schoolwork. They had been so deep into their work that neither of them noticed the storm outside. Nor did they realize the time.

_ Zzzzzttt. Zzzzzttt. _ Castiel’s phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled the cell out and answered. “Marko what’s up?”

“Hey...we kinda got stuck at one of the local hotels. I don’t know if you’re near a window but the storm is pretty bad.” Markona told him apologetically.

“So you might be gone all night?” Castiel asked her, having glanced at the clock to see it was already 6pm.

“Yeah. The storm is supposed to rage till morning. I got lucky enough to finally get signal again. The hotel owner is being nice since a lot of locals got stuck here. The weather is not something you can drive through.” Markona answered.

“Alright. We’ll figure out what to do for food then. I’m sure I can cook up something. Be careful and don’t you dare drive my car back here if it’s bad.” Castiel told her, suddenly remembering she’d borrowed his car.

“I’m not an idiot Cas.” Markona told him, very unamused.

“Sure you aren’t. Give me a call in a few hours if it starts to clear up over there. Otherwise, I’ll talk to you later.” Castiel told her. He hung up before she could answer and looked to Nathaniel who had been watching him during the call.

“So they’re stuck out by the boardwalk?” Nathaniel asked.

“Seems so. We’ll have to get your bedding stuff so you can at least sleep comfortably on the floor.” Castiel told him.

Nathaniel’s expression turned mildy annoyed. “I’m not sleeping on the floor. I have a bed, in case you forgot.”

“Yeah and you aren’t allowed out of my sight till they get back. So suck it up, buttercup.” Castiel quipped.

Nathaniel shook his head. “Remember that whole friction thing you just talked about?”

“Yeah. Then our friends got stuck in a storm. I’m not leaving you by yourself Nath. You get lost in the past when that happens. Worse you get lost in that specific part of your past.” Castiel told him.

Nathaniel glared at him but he was beginning to realize just how much Castiel knew about him. There was a very slim chance of winning any argument with him right now.

“Don’t even try to tell me I’m wrong.” Castiel added in.

Nathaniel just walked out the room door towards his to grab the comforters and pillows. Castiel had followed him but he didn’t care at this point. He knew why Castiel was acting like he was. He just didn’t know how tonight would turn out.

“Relax. I said I called that deal off. If it gets too bad we can share the bed but I won’t do anything.” Castiel told him, as if reading Nathaniel’s mind. Though really he was just reading his body language.

“I know that. I just don’t understand it.” Nathaniel answered, carrying the bedding to Castiel’s room and putting it on the floor. He set it up as a makeshift bed and then went back to his schoolwork.

“The only one who has to understand is me. All you have to understand is that I mean what I say.” Castiel answered him and went back to his books. He hoped the others would be alright though.


	6. Friction

A loud thunder clap could suddenly be heard, snapping Castiel awake. He rolled over as his eyes started to adjust to the darkness. The clock on his nightstand read 10:30pm. He shook his head. Not even really remembering going to sleep. He almost went back to sleep but then he heard noises from the other side of the room. He sat up and looked up to see Nathaniel was tossing in his sleep.

“Damn. He’s probably fighting those memories.” Castiel said with a shake of his head.

It had been Marko and Kentin who had called social services on Nathaniel’s dad when they were in highschool. Castiel had helped with the other part. Getting Nathaniel emancipated and back on his feet. He wasn’t sure of why he had helped at first. He just had chosen to help.

“Nath?” Castiel called quietly but the blonde was still tossing about.

Castiel got to his feet and went over to Nathaniel’s side. He shook him lightly, trying to get him out of the nightmare. Still nothing changed.

“Dammit Nath! Get out of the past already!” he shouted at his friend as he shook him a bit rougher.

Nathaniel’s eyes shot open, terror running through them. Though the moment he registered where he was, and who was in front of him, he quickly sat up and collected himself.

“Sorry about that.” he murmured, “I’ll be fine in a bit.”

“Like hell you will.” Castiel said bitterly, causing Nathaniel to shoot him a glare.

“Again, that friction you spoke of before.” Nathaniel told Castiel, looking away.

Castiel gave a sigh and leaned back on his hands. “Take the bed.”

“Why?” Nathaniel asked him, not sure he understood what was going through the red-head’s thoughts.

“Just take the bed. I’ll crash on the floor. Maybe something more comfortable will help you sleep better.” Castiel told him, looking up at the ceiling. He wished the others had gotten back already. Less temptation that way.

“I’m good on the floor Cas, I just let my thoughts drift before I fell asleep is all.” Nathaniel told him, “Besides, it’s your bed.”

Castiel shook his head in annoyance. “It’s just us here. You can drop the tough guy act in front of me.”

Nathaniel looked over at him and raised a brow, “Tough guy act? Last I checked that was your area not mine.”

Castiel glared at him, greatly unamused. “I’m not acting. I’m not trying to be some tough guy. I’m trying to be a friend but damn do you make that an impossible task.”

Nathaniel scoffed at that. “If it’s so impossible then why do you keep trying?”

Castiel shot him a look that could chill to the bone. “You know damn well why.”

“Because you like me?” Nathaniel questioned with a wry grin, “Yet how much do you really know about me Cas?”

“More than I sometimes like knowing.” Castiel retorted, a hint of venom in his voice. “I guess I’m just a glutton for punishment or something because even your dark side draws me in.”

Nathaniel’s bravado faltered a bit at that. He hadn’t expected Castiel to like him when his darker and more devious side showed itself. He hadn’t expected Castiel to even stick around after their conversation earlier. The argument they’d had...he was almost certain Castiel would toss him out of the room. Yet, he continued to try and protect him and care for him.

“Why?” Nathaniel questioned him, shoving him and pinning him to the ground.

“Why what?” Castiel growled low. Nathaniel had really begun to drive on his patience. Though what drove his patience the most was how much he really enjoyed being pushed around like this. He was definitely starting to think he was a masochist with all the shit he put up with because of this guy.

“Why do you care so damn much? Why are you drawn to me?” Nathaniel asked, his conflicting emotions ringing in his voice.

Castiel stared him down, knowing full well that he could knock Nathaniel off of him if he really wanted to. “Because I love you dammit!”

Nathaniel’s bravado once again faltered, but only for a moment. He kept Castiel pinned, actually putting his weight into it, and leaned in near Castiel’s ear. “Prove it Cas. Show me this supposed love you have because frankly you drive me up the wall.”

Castiel glared at that. “I drive you up the wall?” He asked bitterly as he tried to get out from under Nathaniel’s surprisingly strong grasp. “Do you have any idea how difficult it is to restrain myself around you? Especially when you pull shit like this!”

“Then why do you fight it?” Nathaniel asked him, a hint of seduction in his voice as his warm breath brushed over Castiel’s neck.

Castiel felt a low growl building in the back of his throat. He rolled them and pinned Nathaniel to the floor now. “You don’t want to see that Nath. You’re confused and panicked. You’re too sucked in to the abuse of your past to realize that I’m not gonna hurt you. Not like that. Sure as hell not sexually. So quit trying to rile me up.” His voice was stern, even, and damn near deadly at this point.

Nathaniel just smirked, getting one hand free of Castiel’s grasp. He pushed Castiel off him and sat up. He stared down Castiel who looked like he was torn between slugging him and walking out the door for a smoke.

“You bipolar or something?” Castiel asked, as he sat up. He kept on guard not sure what to make of the situation. _ If Nath was trying to rile me up, boy did he succeed. I’m two bratty remarks from going all out on him. _ He thought as he tried to calm himself.

“Not really.” Nathaniel said, smirk still plastered on his face.

Castiel leaned back against his bed that he had somehow made it next to. He wasn’t going outside with the weather as crazy as it was. He needed something to calm his nerves though. Especially when the cause of his twisted nerves was right in front of him.

“Speechless now?” Nathaniel asked, deciding to sit next to him.

Castiel gave him a death glare at that point. “You really want me to ‘prove my love’ to you?”

Nathaniel’s eyes gained a mischievous glint to them. “That’s correct.”

Castiel got to his feet, pulling Nathaniel up with him. “Fine, then we’ll do things my way from here out. No questions asked.”

Nathaniel didn’t even have time to reply before Castiel had laid him down on the bed and soon enough claimed his mouth. He wasn’t sure what he’d been trying to do. He just felt like he had been pushing Castiel too much, so he switched gears and made Castiel push back. He could feel the red-head’s hands run over his body. Touching, teasing, learning things about him that made his body react in ways he hadn’t expected.

“C-Cas...” Nathaniel gasped when Castiel had lightly bit into his shoulder.

“Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you Nathaniel. I’ll make sure you enjoy yourself.” Castiel whispered, his voice almost sensual.

Nathaniel gulped quietly as he just nodded, having been the one that instigated this in the first place. Knowing that Castiel had been close to his breaking point the night before. He ran his hands over Castiel’s chest, slipping them over his shoulders to clutch to them.

Castiel grinned lightly and trailed kisses over Nathaniel’s shoulder, causing the blonde to shudder under him. He nipped lightly at Nathaniel’s neck before making his way closer to Nathaniel’s lips. Those lips that seemed to beg for him to claim them again. Though he would choose to avoid them for now. He wanted to hear Nath's pleasured reactions. Every single one.

"C-Cas...how far..." Nathaniel stammered, suddenly not sure what he got himself into.

Castiel smirked and kissed Nathaniel's cheek. "Just let me do my thing, love."

Nathaniel nodded again and felt Castiel work his tank top off of him, getting rid of his own soon after. Castiel then ran his hands down Nathaniel's sides and pulled the boxers he wore down to reveal how hard Nathaniel really was.

"Seems I'm doing my job well." Castiel murmured before licking the tip, not even watching Nathaniel's reactions anymore. He could tell the blond was enjoying himself.

"Sh-shut up." Nathaniel stammered, trying to keep from letting a moan escape his lips.

Castiel smirked and slowly ran his tongue over the tip of Nathaniel's hard-on. He was making sure to be slow and deliberate with his tongue movements. Glad he could torture and pleasure Nathaniel all at the same time. He slipped the hard-on into his mouth, hearing a low moan from his prey. 

_ Is this what he's been holding back this whole time? _ Nathaniel thought as he felt sensual flames skate over every spot Castiel touched.

Castiel sucked on Nathaniel's hard-on. He ran his hands over the blond's sides, nails lightly digging in as they went down. He felt his mind run wild with the fact he was actually doing this. He was actually getting to really taste Nathaniel and tease him in a far more provocative way.

"Nnngh..." Nathaniel moaned as he slid his fingers into Castiel's hair, forcing him to take in more. The teasing was becoming too much and part of him was conflicted about how much he enjoyed this.

Castiel's eyes widened for a moment but then he released Nathaniel and kissed his stomach just above his dick. "You really don't know what it means when I say we play by my rules do you?" he teased and kissed Nathaniel more.

Nathaniel gasped at the sudden release but felt himself turn a bit red at how Castiel looked at him. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"I mean you don't obey all that well." Castiel smirked and stripped them both of their remaining clothes. He lowered himself onto the blushing Nathaniel and kissed his neck lightly. "Now I'll have to teach you."

"T-teach me what?" Nathaniel whispered, his mind going blank with the pleasure.

"How to obey me." Castiel said with a smirk, one hand running over Nathaniel's cock.

"A-ah...." Nathaniel moaned and ran his hand over Castiel's cheek. He forced Castiel's lips against his into a passionate kiss. He slipped his tongue into the red-head's mouth and pulled him closer. He wanted to feel their bodies touch, to feel the heat of Castiel's lips, to explore his mouth. He couldn't understand why, but he wanted all of this.

Castiel had been mildly surprised by the sudden forced kiss, but he took advantage of it. He ran his tongue over Nathaniel's. He pressed against the blond's skin, rubbing his hard cock against Nathaniel's. He wanted to play harder, push further, but he wasn't going to try for too much just yet. He needed to get Nathaniel to truly enjoy himself without being turned off by it.

Nathaniel broke the kiss just to feel Castiel nip at his collarbone. "P-please. M-more." He moaned, his eyes glazed over in pleasure.

"Not quite yet." Castiel whispered, rubbing their cocks together, hoping to get him to climax that way.

"Please..." Nathaniel whispered, voice strained.

Castiel smirked and rubbed their cocks together more. "Please what?" he teased and kissed his collarbone.

"P-please. I n-need more..." Nathaniel begged, the pleasure consuming him.

Castiel smirked, "If that's what you want."

The red-head ran his hand over the blond's slick cock. He straddled Nathaniel, slipping the blond's cock in him. A moan escaped both their lips.

"C-Cas...you sure...?" Nathaniel whispered, surprised at how good it felt to be inside his friend.

"I'm sure." Castiel whispered as he began to move on top of Nathaniel, the blond's hands holding onto him.

They fell into the grips of desire as the storm raged on outside the window. Heat and passion both chasing across their skin. The friction seeming to dissipate as a whole new world opened up.


End file.
